Fired!
by everwhite
Summary: [SxR Complete] Risa loses her job and it's none other than Satoshi's fault. What is he going to do about it? Silly and set in the corporate world.
1. A Forbidden Firing

AN: I had way too much fun while writing this.

**Fired**

Risa was pissed. She could feel the smoke coming out of her ears. She could feel every ounce of pure hatred for this one person flowing through her blood. She stomped down the sidewalk, her heels making menacing clonking sounds as she did so.

"I hate you, Hiwatari." she stated.

"Oh really?" came a cool, nonchalant voice behind her. Satoshi kept a quick steady pace to keep up.

"I just lost my job and it's All. Your. Fault!" she yelled into the air.

Heads turned.

"But all I did was come into your office." came the same cool, nonchalant voice behind her.

"Without knocking!" she yelled a little breathlessly.

Satoshi reached for Risa's arm, but she yanked it back just in time. But she suddenly stopped, causing Satoshi to nearly crash into her.

Tearfully, Risa turned around and sputtered, "Why are you following me? Didn't you hear? If not, I'll say it again. I lost my job. I can't pay the rent. I'm going to get kicked out. So please get lost, and leave me alone."

She spun around on her heels with the intention of running off, but her right heel got stuck in a crack on the sidewalk and she fell unceremoniously on her butt.

Right in front of Satoshi. Oh great. Just what she needed.

Wordlessly, he held out a hand. Risa scowled and swatted it away.

"If you really need that job…" he began, "it's not a problem."

She resisted the urge to look interested. Instead, she scoffed sarcastically, "Oh really? I guess you don't know what it means to be fired."

Risa ignored him and whatever he was doing right now. She focused on rescuing her heel from the crack, and tried to get up.

"Have a good day, Hiwatari san. Thank you for helping me lose my job. I hope I'll never have to see you again. Goodbye." Risa got up, smoothed her dress and walked on a broken heel all the way back to her apartment.

Satoshi smirked.

Satoshi placed his hands in his pockets, and walked back into the building, ignoring the receptionist's eyes on him. He went up the elevator, ignoring another random woman's ogling eyes. He shot her a death glare just before he exited, warning her to keep her distance.

Casually, he walked to room 401 where he knew Taishio san would be.

He entered without knocking.

"Taishio san, you're fired."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're fired. Please remove all your belongings by the end of today. You will not be permitted to enter this building tomorrow. I hope you had a pleasant time working for our company."

Satoshi walked out, and down the hall to room 405.

"Wakami san, please arrange an interview for me with this person for tomorrow." he said, handing him a card with a name and phone number on it.

"Risa Harada san?" Wakami san read out slowly.

(divider)

_The next day…_

Risa looked out from the top of her stack of papers at Satoshi.

"You owe me." he mouthed to her.

She went down the other direction in the hall, forgetting that the halls were in circles. Inevitably, she saw none other than Satoshi again.

"Maybe you should go out with me to make up for that." he said this time.

Risa blushed furiously.

"I mean it." he said as he walked over and took the stack of papers from her. Then he pushed her against the wall and stared into her eyes.

AN: ehehe, oops, Satoshi's OOC…


	2. Flower of the Field

AN: I wasn't planning on continuing this. But you guys really encouraged and inspired me to continue what I had there.

**Fired II**

Satoshi drifted into his normal reserved, and distant state. He barely spoke to anyone he deemed unworthy. All he ever did was walk around the cubicles, observing, and taking notes. Entire rooms would grow quiet when he walked in. Individuals ducked their heads and pretended to work, hoping that they would go unnoticed. And Satoshi kept scribbling in his notebook with this fine, neat handwriting. Every moment or two, he'd push up his glasses and glare at people who dared to look up.

Everyone respected him for what he was. Today, they were especially scared after word got around about the unexplained firing of Tashio san.

Except for Risa. She was too pissed off to be scared.

Risa wasn't scared of Satoshi. Why on earth would she be scared of this weird, depressed, and anti-social guy? Was he even human? She was still angry with him. Yeah okay, she got her job back, but she wasn't happy with what happened afterwards. The guy violated her privacy for goodness sakes. If she had to describe him, he was fascinat—er, _wierd_. Firstly, he never talked to her normally. Secondly, he told her to go out with him for no good reason. Not that Satoshi wasn't good looking or anything but that's beside the point. The point is, he embarrassed her horribly in front of the _entire_ company. At that moment, she wanted to quit the job and never have to see these people again. But the irony is, she was just hired. By _him_! Again, his fault.

Risa wouldn't have minded it so much if nobody knew. But _no_, Satoshi had to choose the wall next to the elevator. She never even noticed the seven people who spilled out to watch the show.

"Maybe you should go out with me.." said he as if he owned the place. And all she could do was stare wide-eyed across his shoulders at the crowd that had somehow gathered.

Now, every woman who worked there stared at her with resentful slit eyes. She could feel their angry vibes heat up her back every time she got up to go to the washroom. For goodness sakes! It wasn't even her fault! As if she deserved it! All she ever wanted was to work in peace.

It was a real mystery to why all these women liked Satoshi so much. Why didn't he go after someone who actually wanted him? Well, Risa knew she was too good for him.

There was no way on earth she'd slip and let this happen again. Risa and Satoshi weren't going out. She didn't like him, and Satoshi was just plain…. _weird_.

(divider)

So when Satoshi walked into her room and started to glare at random people, Risa looked up defiantly and glared back. Everyone else withered like flowers planted in a dessert.

But she was like this lone, beautiful red rose in a lush, green garden. She had thorns, but that only made her more beautiful.

Satoshi knew he had to have her. Only she would do. There was no competition and there never will be.

Their eyes were still locked together when he approached her desk.

"Harada san, I have more work for you. Please come with me to my office." he said, not in a loud voice, but it was audible to everyone in the room.

"I refuse." What was he going to do? _Fire_ her? Oh what a joke!

"Then I hope you don't mind if I use force." Satoshi picked her up without warning and walked out of the room with his prize and into his room.

(divider)

There were security cameras in that room, but for some reason, they failed to work for a few hours. Two more people were mysteriously fired the next day and forbidden to enter the building. So in the end, nobody in the office was sure of what happened.

Satoshi was satisfied.

AN: You know what, Satoshi could have been in character now that I think about it. We always think of him as being depressed, angry, in pain or smiling maniacally with a plan up his sleeves. But wouldn't YOU if you were in his shoes? Well, in this pointless office fic of mine, Krad doesn't exist. (chases Krad away with a broom)


	3. Staring Penguin of a Man

AN: Sorry. This is very very silly. Even moreso than the other two if that's even possible.

Fired III (the third in the short, silly, corporate-cultured SxR series)

Her eyes just glazed over.

This morning her new supervisor waddled in like a penguin and slapped the latest annual report of their competitor onto her table.

"I want pages 3 to 60 read, and all their critical factors summarized in 500 words or less by noon." he rasped, "I _will _be _watching _you." he added with a scary gleam in his eye, hovering over poor Risa who tried not to inhale his morning breath. She didn't know what to make of this sudden onslaught of work. She was just a clerk... who entered data and did simple little things that required little brainwork. Since when did she summarize competitor annual reports? More importantly, who the _heck _was this weird new supervisor? Was it normal for new supervisors to pop in just like that?

Speaking of which, this guy has been staring at her non-stop for the past hour at a distant table, which was really really really scary, and Risa began to grow self conscious and fidgety. Did she have something on shirt? Was her shirt see-through? Was her bra strap in place? Questions swirled relentlessly in her confused and tired mind. She took a sip of bitter coffee, and rubbed her temples.

In addition to everything, she had one more thing to worry about. Rumours. She could hear gossip about her in every corner of the office. Sick of the constant whisperings behind her back, she had deliberately walked toward a pair of women who were clearly talking about her.

"Excuse me..." she started.

"Why hello! Ms. Harada! What a beautiful morning, I hope you do have a nice day!" they said almost in unison, their fake smiles twitching.

But anyway...who cares about those slutty, gossiping women who all stared at Satoshi all the time for _inconceivable_ reasons.

Trying to concentrate once again, she jabbed a finger at the first word on the first line.

"Risks and Management Fa..."

"What are you doing, Harada san." Satoshi stated, magically appearing behind her. "You are supposed to be working on _this_," he pointed to a stack of papers that had somehow appeared on her desk. In my office, of course."

"But..."

"That's an order, as your supervisor." he said.

"Then I refuse to obey you." Risa said defiantly.

People in the room sighed in irritation. This was becoming a daily occurrence. Satoshi would randomly order Risa around and she would always fight back. Why do they even bother? They were always so godamn _loud _too. If they wanted to argue, they should do it outside away from people who actually wanted to get some work done.

"Would you rather be working on that ugly, boring piece of garbage, or my constructive, and useful project?" Satoshi said in absolute monotone.

Risa scowled. "I'm not going to do what you ask, and that's final. You're not my supervisor."

"Well. Suit yourself." Satoshi said, sounding a little pissed. But he backed off and retreated to his hiding quarters, where he tried to think of more creative ways to coerce Risa into his office. After all, using physical force all the time gets a bit repetitive and boring. What he needed was a challenge.

Obviously, hiring a leery man who stared at her and assigned weird boring jobs didn't work. Maybe he just had to wait it out. After all, it was still early.

(divider)

At 11:45, Satoshi paid Risa another visit.

"Which will it be? My work in my office, or this random guy's random work?" Satoshi said.

Risa looked fiercely at him. "This is all a trick, isn't it? Who is this guy and what is this work? I want answers. Answers, Satoshi san!"

Meanwhile, the penguin of a man still sat there pretending he wasn't looking in her direction. The only times he got up were for coffee.

"And, he's giving me the _creeps! _He's been looking over here for the past two hours! I demand to be removed from his line of sight this instance!"

Satoshi smirked. "As you wish. Harada san, pack up your belongings (you can leave the annual report on the table, the caretaker will take care of it), and follow me."

Not really thinking, Risa stood up and muttered things like, "Anything to get out of here..." and followed him.

It wasn't until she was in front of an office with a gold sign that said something like, "Satoshi Hiwatari, President" that she froze, her mind frantically trying to find meaning in everything.

It didn't take much for Satoshi to shove her in and shut the door.

The mysterious penguin man was nowhere to be seen the next day...

(end)

Click Button and Review! THANKS!


	4. The Girl who Broke the Rules

AN: I actually had this done before Valentine's Day (wanted to upload it ON v-day as a sap-fest special) but didn't have time to type it up and upload it. Well actually, that last statement there wasn't entirely accurate since this isn't sappy at all. Satoshi isn't a sappy person. At least not here. Anyway, I think chapters 4 and 5 are the best out of them all simply because they have a plot and continues right off from where I've left you. (I mean, office pranks have to come to an end eventually.) I thought my jokes here are pretty funny, but I have a strange sense of humor so I don't think anyone would actually get them. Anyway, I won't bore you all to death. Let's get it on!

**Fired IV: The Girl who Broke the Rules**

"I can't believe her…wearing something so scandalous!"

Scandalous. What were they talking about? She showed a little skin _below _the knees. What, may one ask, is scandalous about something so undoubtedly innocent? Sure, the skirt was siren red but it was just a colour so it doesn't mean anything.

Besides, what about Suki, who wore a yellow mini skirt and matching heels the other day? Nobody seemed to mind then.

But the worst thing had yet to happen.

"Harada san."

"What."

The look of exasperation was permanently etched onto her face.

"Did I tell you how good you look in that skirt?"

_What a total loser… !_

Yet, Risa retained her composure as she answered coldly, "I don't think such a comment is appropriate here."

"No, you're right. So why don't we take this outside. We can chat all we want there."

Risa peered through her lashes at him, looking incredulous.

"Please excuse me. I've a tight deadline to meet."

Satoshi had left her after that.

(divider)

The next day, he appeared at her desk in much the same manner, this time commenting on her hair. "I like the colour brown on you."

The day after that, Risa showed up at work with blue hair. "We match today," he didn't fail to say.

Risa didn't even look at him.

Defeated, the blue haired one returned to his office feeling slightly pissed.

He didn't want to take the aggressive route (again), but the situation looked bleak. If he didn't do something soon—he snuck a peak out the frosted windows of his room—those _other_ men might do something. Speaking of which, Hayasashiri san had practically flew over to Risa's desk after Satoshi had left. He was talking to her now. He saw her smile at him, then nod.

He was losing.

In business, failure to promptly identify and then neutralize threats led to economic failure. He pulled out a piece of paper and divided it into two columns, one for strengths and the other for weaknesses of competitor. This was a SWOT analysis and is a precursor to the plan of action.

(divider)

"Good morning, Harada san. I'm your compliance officer."

"Excuse me but did you say compliance officer?"

The man continued, as if he'd read her thoughts. "A code of conduct has been issued this morning. I'm here to enforce these regulations. You should read line 52b in the package that was emailed to the branch."

She swiveled around in her chair, clicked on the email and then jumped down to line 52.

"52b, " she read, "Those who violate 52a will be subject to confinement in room 561. 52a. Attire that is purple in colour and ends above the knee is deemed unacceptable." Risa glanced briefly downwards. "…that jerk!"

Risa stood up abruptly.

"Let's go," she said to the officer.

(divider)

He was relaxed, half-hazardly signing documents he haven't read.

'Proposal for company pet.'

'A llama or ferret bred in the office would increase morale.'

Outside, thunderous footsteps could be heard.

'Room 561. President: Satoshi Hiwatari' the gold plated name flashed arrogantly.

Risa pushed the door open without hesitation.

"Code of conduct? Compliance officer? I don't want to be involved in this garbage anymore! Why don't you go and hassle somebody else?"

Satoshi blinked. Five seconds later, he said simply, "I can't do that."

"Look. All I want is to be treated like a human being, not played like some kind of twisted business game. If you're not serious about it, then leave me alone."

"Is this about Hayashashiri san?"

"No." she said with a dangerous edge to her voice. "He has nothing to do with this. And no, I'm not impressed by the power you hold over the corporation. I'm sorry for being so stupid as to thinking you cared. But I can see that this is just a game for you."

For once in his life, he had nothing smug or cruel in mind.

"Well? Can't you tell me what you really feel?"

'I like you.' He failed to say. 'I like you because you're not like any of those cheap, phony women out there falling all over themselves like idiots trying to get to my money. You're not some brainless twit with horrible fashion sense. But since I'm such a coward and have no common sense, I can't tell you the truth.'

But the above wasn't coherent in his brain. They were more like a jumbled mess of noodles that he could barely make sense of. Instead, he looked at her with a blank expression that he will come to regret later on.

"Alright. I understand."

She left the room, walking briskly past the compliance officer who was standing very near next to the door and looking somewhat flustered when she had appeared all of a sudden.

"Excuse me, ma'am but according to the code of…"

"I don't think this is a good time to enforce the code."

She refused to cry in front of everyone. But when she had sunk into her chair, a feeling of despair washed over her. Hayasashiri san flew over to her desk.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"In that case, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

Risa perked up slightly but then visibly drooped. "Thanks, but I am going to have to say no to that."

Inside, she seethed like never before. _Bastard! Look what you made me do! I turned down a date, it's your fault and you don't even care. I can just imagine you, sitting smugly in your leather chair, lazily signing off documents and scheming up ways to hassle me. If you liked me, why can't you tell me? Or do something normal to convey that message at least? Why can't YOU ask me out instead?_

Hayasashiri san smiled good naturedly, "Okay, maybe some other time then. See you."

Risa buried her head in her arms.


	5. Pompous Verbiage

**Fired V: Evil Pompous Verbiage and a Ray of Hope**

"Can't you even tell me how you feel?"

That stung. However, nobody's ever dared to imply he was a coward before. Yet, that was exactly what he was. He was scared of rejection.

Oh, but what did he know anyway? He'd grown up in a 'sheltered' corporate environment all his life. His foster father was CEO of UK's major electronic manufacturer while his grandfather had no education, grew up in a shack but somehow ended up being Taiwan's richest man.

"You have the gifted corporate blood of the Hikaris. It is your destiny to make lots of money and have clingy women dying to get their hands on you." A freaky woman's voice had once whispered to him when he was half asleep.

Corporate blood… destiny… they were the most ludicrous things he's ever heard in his life.

All he ever wanted was to live a normal life, not make $ 88 888 888 on his first lemonade-stand business or get an MBA and a CMA at 15. _Gawd_, how he hated his rich blood!

Because of it, he couldn't win over the girl of his dreams. More specifically, all he's managed to do was piss her off.

(divider)

The next day, Risa wore black pants and a brown sweater to work. She didn't bother with make up. Her 'in box' contained one 54 page document titled Executive Analysis of the Integrated Framework for Management of Information Systems. There was a post-it note attached: Harada-san. Please read this document and summarize the main point in less than one paragraph. – Hiwatari

_Less than one paragraph? _

At least she had some real and normal work now. Exceedingly unexciting work. She flipped over the first page.

"Table of contents" she read. "Policy and Procedure Regulations. Innovation. Systems in Tokyo. Software Packages. Disclosure."

God this was depressing. Subconsciously, she went over to the computer and started surfing. 'Fashion tips.' She clicked. If she could, she would have gone into fashion design. But no…her father wanted her to work in an office. "There's lot o them seedy characters in teh fashion bisiness," she could hear him saying.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice a shadow loom over her.

And for once, it wasn't Satoshi or Hayasashiri san or any of the single or not-so-single males in the office.

It was Yui.

If there was an anti-Risa club or an anti-Satoshi x Risa club, Yui would be president.

"Harada san!" she said, loud enough so that the whole room could hear. "What work-unrelated thing are you reading? _Fashion_ tips for winter?"

Risa didn't wither under her blazing gaze. "You have no _business_ to be in my cubicle."

"Business. Hah! Harada-san, you make me laugh. I'm only trying to improve the productivity here in a _business_-like _fashion_."

"I disagree. You are only decreasing productivity by making a scene."

"Your comment does not justify your actions."

Risa shrugged, then pressed a few buttons on her phone discreetly. "So I take it, you want me fired?"

Yui's phone rang. Without missing a beat, Risa said, "Oh look, your phone's ringing. Better get that. It could be an important client."

Yui's face darkened but sauntered away to 'answer' her phone. People were still staring.

"Show's over. Get back to work everyone." She made shooing motions with her hands.

(divider)

An hour later, Risa got up to refill her mug but caught the sight of Yui who was eating the last of an apple before throwing it into the garbage can. Not wanting to provoke her again, Risa tip-toed back to her desk. She grabbed her purse then exited the room to walk to the vending machine. On her way down the hall, she caught sight of Satoshi who wasn't looking where he was going because he seemed to be engrossed in a document. Not wanting to deal with him either, she went back the way she came. Not knowing what else to do, she opened Satoshi's document. As any good reader would do, she briskly read over the entire thing, focusing mainly on the summary and conclusions.

That was until, she saw something weird.

Under _Disclosure, _it read 'Harada san, if you're reading this, good job for poring through this document. What I had meant to communicate to you was that I think you are a nice person and I like you. I apologize if you were getting the wrong idea.'

Risa read through it several time just to make sure she wasn't subconsciously rearranging the words in her head. She also pinched herself to make sure she wasn't hallucinating from a drug Yui could have slipped into her drink. When she had confirmed that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, she became irritated.

Firstly, why did he have to sound like he was giving a business proposal?

Secondly, why was this in her assignment?  
Thirdly, why didn't he come tell her face to face?

This warranted yet another trip down to room 561.

(divider)

The door was pushed open. His chair was facing the other way but she didn't care.

"Geez, why can't you tell me face to face? Instead you have to hide it under layers of text."

"It's my style, Harada san. You should know that by now."

"Fine. But you're going to have to compromise. Take me out for dinner and I'll consider your disclosure."

"I accept your terms, Hara-"

"Call me Risa."

"Right."

He swiveled around, got up from the proverbial throne of presidency and took her hand. They walked through the office oblivious of the males and females who were steaming with jealousy.

The moral of this story is that true love conquers all. Even corporate blood.

The End!

AN:

I wrote chapter four and five on two subway trips. I'm happy that it turned out to be an actual story with an actual plot! So far, I'd have to say that this fic is my favourite work to date.

Oh and about the _Executive Analysis of the Integrated Framework for Management of Information Systems, _I'm not even kidding. I'm on a work term right now and I had to sludge through pompous verbiage like that.

So this is it for Fired! For those following 'to not fall in love,' umm…I'm working on the last chapter. (dodges apples and oranges)

If you liked this or you think this is garbage, please leave me a review! Fankyuu!


End file.
